


Can you do my hair?

by Olicityismylife27



Series: Levihan Collection [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicityismylife27/pseuds/Olicityismylife27
Summary: Hange asks Levi to do her hair.Basically a fluff about hair and tutoring.Written for @purpledrawings for Levihan Secret Santa 2020.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: Levihan Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993189
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Can you do my hair?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time Levi does Hange's hair.  
> Enjoy.

Hange pops her head through the crack in his door and sees him at his desk. She sneaks in and accidentally steps on a creaky floorboard. She closes her eyes and silently curses. 

“Trying to sneak in again are we?”

“Yes, wait what do you mean again?”

He turns around to face her. 

“I was referring to all the other times you’ve tried and failed. Also, you peek in before entering, so I know you’re there.” 

“Damn how’d you know about that?” 

He stares at her with a blank expression “You don’t survive in the Underground without noticing the little things. You push open the door, creating a draft.” 

“Wow, you’re good.” 

“What do you want four-eyes? I’m busy.”

“I have a presentation today with important people who want to fund my research. I figured my regular ponytail isn’t nice enough and I was wondering if you could help me?” 

He turns back to his paperwork. “Get Moblit to do it.” 

“He’s getting ready right now.” She walks over to his chair and places her hands on his shoulders. “This is the last thing I have to do after my bath.” 

He sets down the pen and looks up. “You took a bath?” 

She nods yes.

“You washed your hair?” 

"Yeah.” 

“Okay but only because it’s clean. I need a brush and hair tie and move the chair to the middle of the room.” 

"Yay! Thank you.” He gets up and heads for the closet while she moves the chair to the middle of the room and sits down. 

She pulls a brush out of her robe pocket and pulls the hair tie off her wrist. He stands behind the chair and places a towel over her shoulders. “Brush.” She hands him the brush and he runs his hand through her hair. 

“Did you have something in mind?” 

“Um.. not really, just something nice.” 

“If you hate it, that’s on you.”

"Understood.” 

He runs the brush through her hair separating it into three strands. Silence covers the room except for the sound of a brush running through hair. The silence isn’t uncomfortable, she knows Levi is quiet and doesn’t talk much and long conversations aren't a common occurrence. 

Compared to the last couple of days with her life being busy and being surrounded by constant noise, it’s nice. She takes advantage of the silence to think about what she’ll say in a couple of hours. 

However, she is pulled back to reality when her head is slightly pulled back. It’s then she realizes her eyes were closed. 

“Ow.” 

“It’s a big tangle, I have to get it out.” 

“You could be more gentle.” 

“You could brush your hair more.” 

Now the silence is becoming awkward, she can’t think of anything to say that could keep a conversation going. 

“Why did you come to me for help?” 

“Well I know you did Isabel’s hair every day and you still owe me for teaching you how to read.” 

His fingers stop playing with her for a minute. He looks at the ground and shakes off the memories of her. It has been a year and a half but comments like that make it feel like it was yesterday. 

“Yeah, I did.” His fingers return to braiding her hair. “So this counts as payment for the tutoring?” 

"Yeah, I guess it does. How is it going?” 

“Almost done.” 

“I meant the literacy skills but the hair update is nice.” 

A small smile appears on his face. “It’s better than it was but my writing is still bad.” 

“You’ll get there, you just need more practice. If you want I could help you.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, it may not be every night but when I have some free time I could do it then.”

“I’ll think about it and only if you bathe.” 

A small chuckle escapes from her lips. “Now you ask too much.” 

“Hair tie.”

She hands him the tie and he loops it around the end of the braid.

“Done.” He removes the towel and she stands up.

“Do you have a mirror?”

"No." 

“Well, then I’ll trust your skills. Thanks, Levi.” 

She places a quick peck on his cheek and runs out of the room. He stands in the middle of the room, blushing like a tomato still holding the brush. 

\------------------  
A hairbrush is tossed onto research notes making Hange jump. She looks at the brush then up to see Levi standing next to her. “You left this in my office.” 

“Oh, I guess I did. I was in such a rush this morning, thanks for returning it.” 

"You um… did something else this morning.” 

She starts to blush as she remembers what he’s referring to. 

“Levi I-“

He puts a finger to her lips, silencing her.

“It’s rude to do something like that and not let the other person return the favor."

He leans and mashes his lips against hers. After a minute he breaks it. 

“So about those writing lessons.”


End file.
